


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Now

by MindscapeWish



Series: Dancing With The Devil Series [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, I love our bbys, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines, Oneshot, William plays the cello, alpha William Cipher, mentions of violence and wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: A soft Christmas with the Ciphers and Pines.





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Now

**Author's Note:**

> A very small summary-excerpt of how I imagine Christmas going. Some creative liberties used.
> 
> For dorky-dipper, based off of our RP.

 

Bill woke up one cold December morning, eyes opening to nothing out of the ordinary. The chill from outside had slipped into the house, sinking into his bones and slowly freezing him. It was an annoyance of human sensation to be woken up in such a fashion, having to bury himself into the blankets to feel even an ounce of heat. He could only imagine what it was like to be the much smaller omega right next to him, with less body mass and size.

 

The alpha felt his mate stir, making soft noises as he turned over and clung to Bill in hopes of warmth. The action had him smiling and running a hand through Dipper's hair.

 

Five years.

 

It's been five years since a Christmas with Dipper. Granted, neither Bill nor William celebrate the holiday, but the timing still stood. It had been quiet, dark, and oh so lonely without him.

 

But now Dipper was returned. Worse for wear, bandages binding deep lacerations on his back from tearing open, body frail and scrawny and pale, nights plagued with night terrors, but he was returned. He was safe now. He was loved.

 

Come to think of it, this was the first time Bill hadn't woken up to his mate's terrified screaming and tears. The realization made the demon smile, the clenching at his heart loosening.

 

Baby steps. Baby steps.

 

Bill didn't dare wake Dipper up, letting him come to on his own time. He soon had an armful of purring omega on his lap, though, Dipper pressing into his neck lazily.

 

“Morning, Sapling. How did you sleep?” Bill asked, voice quiet so didn't startle or overwhelm Dipper.

 

“Mm.. Surprisingly good.” Dipper had been stretching and now curled back up, resting his head on the other's shoulder. “I didn't dream anything.”

 

“Thank god for that,” Bill expressed wryly. Dipper nodded against his shoulder, eyes blinking open and closed. The demon tried changing up the mood, saying, “Today's Christmas... I'm very curious in how William and your family will get along.”

 

Dipper smiled. He'd been looking forward to Christmas for a long time - he loved the holiday. He'd begged his alpha to let him decorate the house - bring in a tree and put up ornaments, make snowflakes, find pretty lights. Bill easily caved once it came down to scenting and puppy dog eyes. 

 

“I'm sure they'll get along fine. Mabel loves everyone.”

 

“That's very obvious.” Mabel once made friends with a turtle. It was an odd thing to witness. Bill checked the clock on the nightstand and pat Dipper's lower back. “Let me check your bandages, alright?”

 

Dipper's sleepy, joyful demeanor slumped into something lesser. He hated being reminded about them, even if it was necessary to keep him healthy. “Fine.”

 

Bill snatched up the first aid kid, full of antiseptic and the necessary materials they needed. Unwrapping and reapplying fresh coverings was easy - seeing how there were strips of gouged out flesh, scabbing and flaking and oozing, was not.

 

He chose not to think or dwell on it.

 

Dipper kissed Bill's cheek in thanks for taking care of him and quickly got dressed in warm clothes before he could freeze any further. The thermostat was turned on when he left the bedroom, as well as joyful Christmas music that banished the poor feel of the still house.

 

There were lots of things to do today! William, Bill's twin brother, and Dipper's entire family were coming over for Christmas, which meant lots of preparation. The decorations were already up, but cleaning needed to be done and the food needed to be made.

 

He and Bill shared the responsibilities, luckily, which brought everything along so much faster. Bill cleaned the house while Dipper began cooking, and once the tidying up was done, he joined the omega for the Christmas cookies and feast.

 

And soon enough, their first guest had arrived. Bill answered the door to see his twin with a big instrument case in hand.

 

William had his long blue hair pulled up into a pretty Dutch braided bun. He wore well-fitting jeans and a sweater that Dipper insisted he wear, a cello case in hand. “Merry Christmas?”

 

Bill laughed lightly, shrugging. “Merry Christmas, I guess.” He stepped aside and let his brother in.

 

Dipper slid on out of the kitchen, a bright hopeful grin on his face. “Will!” He attacked the man in a big hug.

 

William awkwardly put everything down and returned Dipper's embrace, amused. “Hello, Dipper. How are you?” 

 

“I'm good! I haven't seen you in so long.” Dipper gave William a squeeze and pulled away. “How've you been?” 

 

William smiled lightly. “Well enough. Busy.” The mafia sure kept you on your toes. No one really  got a break except for the two Cipher leaders. They just stole the time whenever they wanted.

 

And thus began the stories. Time passed by fast when the three spoke.

 

The rest of the family came in one huge group towards the time where it got dark. They were eagerly welcomed into the little cabin-like home. Gifts were set under the tree, warm drinks offered and a fire started (that Dipper insisted on lighting). 

 

The couple was happy to see William and the Pines family getting along. In fact, Mabel practically begged William to let her do his hair. He relented and agreed.

 

They all found themselves sitting by the fire, calm and peaceful. The Christmas lights and the fire were the only light sources, washing everyone in orangey (or red-green) glow. 

 

William had his cello out off in the corner, playing a quiet, purring tune as he listened to everyone speak. Occasionally he was brought into the conversation, but he was content with just listening.

 

It was truly a wonderful night, pitch black outside with soft snowflakes falling down and sticking to the windows. Nothing could ruin it. It was just Dipper, Bill, and their dear family.

 

Dipper leaned against his mate and sighed happily, nuzzling into his neck.

 

A very wonderful Christmas it was.


End file.
